Household cooking appliances are increasingly becoming multi-modal in that these appliances typically now incorporate multiple different types of cooking functions. For example, a household cooking appliance may include one or more of a steam oven, a warming drawer, a convection oven, gas burners, a griddle, a grill, a teppanyaki grill, an induction heating element, or the like. To provide these multiple different types of cooking functions, a household cooking appliance may include one or more surface cooking units installed in a top of the household appliance, such as a range, during manufacturing. For example, one or more surface cooking units can be installed in a top of the household appliance to provide one or more of a gas burner, a griddle, a grill, a teppanyaki grill, an induction heating element, or the like, depending on the options selected by the customer or user.